Green, a Disadvantage
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927. #69-Annoyance, "Salut D'amour"- Good Day My Love, GokuTsu


#69- Annoyance

**Disclaimer: "I'm through accepting limits!" (another Wicked Quote xD yes, I'm obsessed)**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was never jealous. He would never become jealous over that baseball idiot, but he could definitely become ticked off.

He regretfully watched Yamamoto escort the 10th out to the cafeteria for lunch. Girls surrounded him, asking him useless questions.

"Gokudera-san will you go to lunch with me?" One girl asked trying to look cute and innocent.

"Leave me alone damn it!" Gokudera gathered his music from his desk and paced hastily to the music wing. Tsuna looked over his shoulder when hearing their classroom door slam loudly, echoing through the halls. Seeing the silver haired teen storming out of the classroom, he sighed.

'He's jealous.' Tsuna smiled inwardly, but then he felt guilty. For, he was the cause of Gokudera's pain.

"Leave him be , you don't want to be the one to be receiving that hurricane." Yamamoto said leading the brunette around the corner and further down the hall. Tsuna looked at the crowd of students in front of the lunch hall door.

"Yamamoto, I... uh, forgot something in the classroom." He said, walking back to the direction of the classroom. Yamamoto shook his head, looking at his retreating classmate.

"Tsuna--!" He tried to get his attention, but realized that is was no use. He could never find anything in the world to separate Gokudera and Tsuna from each other. When ever one or the other is overwhelmed, the other tends to the agonized one.

'They're inseparable.' He thought, directing his carefree grin to the people in front of him in the line that formed.

Tsuna looked in the classroom, the empty desks of the silver haired teen and his own. He walked over to his chair and sat down. he opened the top of the desk finding a manila folder on top of all of his things. He folded the metal clasp, looked in side and smiled.

'The music you asked for.'

* * *

Tsuna began to walk down the halls, carrying the manila folder close to his chest. Entering the music wing, searching for the explosive teen in the music classrooms.

Having no luck finding him in the classrooms, he turned to the practice halls. He frowned, remembering the walls and door were sealed. No outside party would be able to hear the inside of the practice rooms. So, it would take more time looking for the boy.

Passing by each room, looking into the small windows of the practice room doors. He stopped at one room looking in intently through the window. Twilight hair swaying slightly caught his eyes, hypostasizing him mind.

Then he saw a tear sparkling down his cheek, "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna breathed as he walked into another room, closing the door behind him, finding his instrument.

Gokudera looked at his music, trying to remove thoughts of the brunette leaving him, forgetting him. He was useless, and it bugged him to tears. Literally.

He paused, his hands hovering over the keys of the piano. He took in a deep breath, feeling another worthless tear stroll down his cheek.

He heard soft violin playing from the corner of his ear, he hastily wiped the salty liquid from his face as to the thoughts that attached themselves.

The violin serenaded him, as he resumed playing. Pressing down the keys of the piano, he smiled hearing the notes of the violin sing beautifully.

The music stopped keeping the air tense, all the notes floating high and dispersing to the ceiling.

"Salut D'amor, Op. 12" Gokudera spoke looking down at the keys, he heard the string instrument placed down to the chair in the corner of the room. He didn't look to the person's direction, he didn't _want_ to.

Feeling arms wrap around him, also feeling a head place itself on his shoulder. He didn't move, he just sat there not paying any attention to the person behind him.

"You know, I was planning to wait after school when we would be completely alone. I wanted to play together." The male stated, Gokudera looked at him, turning from the surprise.

"10th?!" He looked at the brunette in awe. "You play?" He received a nod, and his classmate moved to sit next to him on the piano bench.

"Well, I was spending a lot of time with Yamamoto, I felt bad. We were looking for the violin accompaniment to the piano. It was to be a surprise for you, well… surprise." Tsuna spoke pressing his lips up to pale peach lips.

Gokudera Hayato could be jealous… at times.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I thought I would give you guys a brief break from 'How Can Love Survive?' (Should I change the title?) So I'll try to update the next two weeks, but it's the end of the marking period so I have to dedicate myself to school work and the Musical which is in two weeks. -looks at heavy written calender- I can update Friday night and Saturday...**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
